


Gravity

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: For the world's biggest Anderson fan."Mycroft just held him."Written 02/07/2013.





	Gravity

Mycroft just held him.

Anderson shook a little, clutched at his boyfriend’s jacket, took in deep breaths trying to calm himself. 

Anderson had just let Mycroft know that he’d had to look at the body of an old friend. He hadn’t let on, had wanted them to get the investigation over with.

Murdered in cold blood.

Mycroft could understand the willingness Anderson had had to keep his previous attachment to the kind woman who used to live in the body to himself. He had withheld the fact he was attached to people before for the sake of the job.

So Anderson curled close to Mycroft, more flexible than he looked, more compact than it seemed he could become, his shoes still on, a bit of mud anointing the sofa. Anderson let the day that had weighed him fall off of him like unzipped coveralls affected by gravity, let Mycroft help with that.

Mycroft just held him. If there was one thing he knew, it was grief.


End file.
